Manga
by Headless Angel
Summary: La doméstica melodía que se había formado en la cocina fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo. Kubo apagó la estufa y se dirigió a la azotea. Llevaba en los labios una sonrisa gatuna. Ese fuerte sonido le había devuelto el alma. Su León había regresado a casa.


_Para Elías, no más porque también tiene el pelo de colores_

La doméstica melodía que se había formado en la cocina fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo. Kubo apagó la estufa y se dirigió a la azotea. Llevaba en los labios una sonrisa gatuna. Ese fuerte sonido le había devuelto el alma. Su León había regresado a casa.

A pesar de ser casi las ocho de la noche, aún había unos cuantos rayos de sol. Ante la vista del chico estaba el barco volador. Sus pasajeros iban descendiendo. Kubo los miraba desde la puerta. Se acercó a saludar a los amigos de su novio. Era un grupo raro: Dos fantasmas, una joven hechicera y una cabra multicolores. La otra familia de Leo. Le agradaban bastante y les estaba muy agradecido.

Por fin Leo salió del barco y el corazón de Kubo dio un vuelco. Feliz de reencontrarse con su amado después de una larga ausencia, Kubo corrió a abrazarlo. Pudo escuchar unas traviesas risas femeninas, pero decidió ignorarlas y concentrarse sólo en el chico entre sus brazos.

—Leonardo ¡Te extrañe tanto!

—Y yo a ti, mi gatito. —contestó este.

Una repentina y cegadora luz los cubrió y los alteró. Pudieron escuchar la risa de Teodora mientras guardaba su celular en su chaqueta morada.

— ¡Ay, ustedes son tan monos! A las chicas del grupo les van a encantar estas fotos. — Luego, con un tono más suave, añadió— Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, Kubito, Sólo vinimos a dejarte a este.

Leo hizo una mueca. Kubo sonrió. Su León era adorable.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, Teodora.—Dijo Kubo. Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Cuando quieras, Kubito. — Canturreó la fantasma y se acercó flotando a sus amigos.

La pareja volvió a abrazarse mientras veían como los otros subían de nuevo al barco. Ambos chicos los despidieron con un gesto de la mano.

Ahora que de nuevo estaban a solas, Kubo puso sus labios sobre los de Leo. Sólo los labios tocándose y los ojos entrecerrados. Ese contacto le había hecho mucha falta. Kubo decidió profundizar más el beso. Con las manos acarició el cuello del moreno y poco a poco fue abriéndole la boca. Leo no se negó y tomó la delgada cintura del otro.

—Vamos a la habitación. — Dijo Leo.

—Lo que tú desees, León mío.

Ansiaba meterse a la cama con Kubo. Lo necesitaba ahora.

Una vez en la habitación Leo se tomó unos segundos para contemplarlo todo. Su abuela realmente tenía razón cuando decía que no había lugar como el hogar. Se giró hacia su pareja y le sonrió. Si, amaba regresar a su hogar.

En un repentino impulsó cargó a Kubo. El chico era tan delgado que esto representaba poco esfuerzo. Kubo sólo pudo chillar por la sorpresa. No duró mucho. Leo lo dejó sobre el lecho con delicadeza. Después él mismo se acosó, usando el hombro del muchacho como almohada. Leo se estiró y repartió algunos besos suaves sobre el cuello de su amante.

—Kubo, me encantaría hacerte el amor. ¡Pero estoy agotado!

Kubo se rió ante el tono frustrado de la voz del chico. El nipón enterró los dedos en el cabello del chico y comenzó a masajearle la cabeza.

—No importa, Leo. Duerme.

—Gatito… Te amo. — Contestó el chico mientras se acurrucaba mejor sobre Kubo.

Bastaron unos segundos para que Leo se quedara profundamente dormido. Kubo aprovechó para mirar todos los detalles del rostro de su amado. Él siempre tenía ojeras marcadas, pero ahora estaban bastante más marcadas. La piel se veía un poco demacrada. Y el cabello, que Kubo aún estaba acariciando, era un poco más largo. Sí que Leo se veía bastante demacrado.

Leo había estado fuera por varias semanas, gracias a una nueva misión. Era normal que estuviera en ese estado Y estos pequeños detalles estrujaban un poco el corazón de Kubo. Lo dejaría descansar hasta que el chico recuperara sus fuerzas. Le hubiera gustado quedarse junto a él. Sin embargo cuando Leo despertara iba a tener hambre y él quería ya tenerle algo preparado.

La cuestión era ¿Cómo levantarse sin despertar a Leo? Kubo miró hacia la mesita de noche y entonces tuvo una idea.

Estiró su brazo derecho y del cajón sacó unas tijeras. Con la izquierda siguió Haciéndole caricias a su novio. Comenzó a cortar la manga de su kimono para poder liberar su brazo. Tarareó para seguir arrullando a su novio mientras actuaba. Estaba usando uno de sus kimonos para estar en casa. ¿Qué importaba si quedaba arruinado?

Terminó y con cuidado se levantó del lecho. Leo se removió inquieto y, seguramente buscando a Kubo, abrazó una de las almohadas. También abrazaba el trozo de tela que el nipón cortó. Kubo se acercó y besó cariñosamente la frente de Leo.

—Buenas noches, León.

Pues… aquí esta esto :3 Me gustó mucho esta parejita y tiene tan poco material que no pude evitar escribir algo más sobre ellos. Como inspiración usé una leyenda china.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
